inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 010 (Chrono Stone)
A Shocking Reunion! Endou Daisuke!! ( の ！ ！！, Shougeki no Saikai! Endou Daisuke!!) is the tenth episode of the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone series. Plot Raimon is looking at the Hasha no Seiten but they can't figure out what is written in the book. Meanwhile, in El Dorado's headquarters, Protocol Omega 2.0 is seen, with Beta talking to Toudou about what Einamu and the others did. Toudou was about to send them to the Eternal Prison when Beta stopped him, saying they should be given a chance to salvage their mistakes. After that, Raimon goes back in time with Kidou Yuuto to the time where Endou Daisuke still lives. Kidou visited Daisuke first because, he is the only one he would recognize. He questioned him about the Scripture and of what is written inside. However, Daisuke still keeping it's content a secret because according to him it would not help Kidou in any way. Giving up, Kidou went back outside to the team telling them of the situation. Aoi, however still not giving up, informs Daisuke about the serious circumstances they are in and that she, like everyone else from Raimon is from the future. Daisuke tells her that the book merely contains his dream about members in a soccer team who are impossible to assemble. He agrees to talk to everyone later on. However, Protocol Omega 2.0 arrives and challenges Raimon to a soccer battle. Fei called some Duplis for the match. Einamu shot with his Shoot Command 06 and broke through Excellent Breast and scored the first goal for Protocol Omega 2.0. Later, Beta called her Keshin and fused with it, to demonstrate Raimon how it really works. She used Shoot Command 07 and easily scored the second goal. Tenma tried Keshin Armed but failed for an unknown reason. At the end of the first half, Daisuke appeared and said that he will be the coach for the second half. Hissatsu/Keshin used Hissatsu * * * * * Keshin * * Keshin Armed used * Debuts *'Kidou Yuuto' (Chrono Stone debut) *'Endou Daisuke' (Chrono Stone debut) Proverb Daisuke Being able to enjoy yourself, to become enthusiastic, to gain strength in both body and spirit. That is soccer! Gallery Tongattor soccer InaCS10 HQ.png|Tongattor natives playing soccer. Kidou Talking To Daisuke CS 10 HQ.PNG|Kidou talking to Daisuke about the secret notebook. Shinsuke lol InaCS10 HQ.png|Shinsuke trying to make a kid laugh. Aoi arguing Daisuke InaCS10 HQ.png|Aoi arguing against Daisuke that they really came from the future. Raimon Defense Beaten By Einamu Shoot CS 10 HQ 1.PNG|Raimon's Defense being beaten by Einamu's shoot. Tenma Armed Fail CS 10 HQ.PNG|Tenma after he failed Keshin Armed. Einamu Surprised By Beta CS 10 HQ.PNG|Beta stealing the ball off from Einamu. Trivia *Aki and Otonashi mentioned that only Endou Mamoru can read the writing of his grandfather. This is false, since Kudou Fuyuka also can read it, but they didn't know she can. *The Hasha no Seiten in normal's timeline is with Endou Mamoru, Daisuke gave it to him as his last testament. Navigation